


Toast it is

by minglewithadingle (mophasia)



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Vic, Relationship Talk, Toast is love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mophasia/pseuds/minglewithadingle
Summary: Story takes place in April 2016.Fordasoni, who gave me the prompt: "I want Robert and Vic to talk about Robert´s relationship with Aaron!"Many beta thanks tosmugfacesuggle! You are a lifesaver. <3Hope you like it! <3Visit me on tumblr:minglewithadingle





	

 

Aaron could hear Chas rumbling in the kitchen. No idea what she was doing but it was loud. With a sigh he rolled to the other side of his bed, scowling at the clock on the night stand. Five past eight. How could anyone be awake at that ungodly hour? At least, _he_ shouldn't be awake. With a determination only people tired of life had, he wrapped himself back in his blanket. Chas shouted something. He could hear Liv answering out of the bathroom and then running downstairs. How could a small girl like her make so much noise just using stairs? Seriously. On top of that his phone started to vibrate. Hello, Life, you finally got me. Just Great.   
Aaron got himself out of bed searching for a shirt to put on so he could leave his room without getting weird looks. Robert didn´t sleep over last night. It was okay. Robert had Robert-things to do, whatever that meant. But he also didn´t come by the scrapyard for the last couple of days. Probably to avoid all the hard and dirty labor they had to do at the moment. Not exactly Robert´s expertise …

While Aaron was brushing his teeth, he decided to go for a run before work. He was pretty sure, Adam wouldn´t show up at the scrapyard before ten and they also got no important appointments. So why not chill out a little bit? He grabbed himself a fresh pair of sweatpants and a running shirt and went for the kitchen. It seemed that everyone had left by now. Maybe he also should have gotten up earlier? Actually he wasn't much of a late sleeper, but sometimes you just have to take your time to go easy on your life.

Now the only thing he needed to decide was if he wanted to go for a run or breakfast first. The big questions of life … The ones Aaron liked the most. Because they were so easy to solve. Especially when Robert was already sitting at the kitchen table, smiling at him. Toast it is.

“Morning”, was his short greeting while nodding at Robert. He got himself bread out of the cupboard. There was no need to turn around to know - Robert was standing directly behind him. Aaron did it anyway. Robert's smile got brighter.

“Going somewhere?”, he asked, his gaze on Aaron's lips. Aaron just rolled his eyes, before he kissed him.

“Wanted to go for a run after breakfast.” He held up his slice of bread to emphasise his words. Robert looked at it like it was an intruder. It was only after Aaron put the slice in the toaster that Robert got back to his spot at the table, still eyeing his boyfriend - how he made himself a healthy, nutritious breakfast with whitebread and benzene derivatives and also a cup of tea. Aaron took his time pouring the hot beverage while almost feeling how badly Robert wanted to tell him something. There was this certain spark in his eyes, the one that didn’t always mean something good, but at least it meant Robert was happy about something.

“Had a chat with Vic”, he said. Ah, there it was. To be honest, Aaron was surprised. Not actually about Robert talking with Vic, but him being so pleased about it. He talks like everyday with his sister, so why was it so special this time?

“Okay?” Aaron frowned. Overall it was sort of a confused reaction.

“About us”, Robert clarified, pointing between them. Aaron was still not sure, how to deal with Roberts excitement.

“Great.” Probably. To be honest, so far he didn´t talk with his family about the recent “Robert and I”-thing, they had going on. For one thing there were more than enough conversations in the past about them, most of them more unpleasant than anything. And really, Aaron just had no desire to once again talk through his relationship. Especially since everything was going so smoothly between Robert and him. Okay, yeah, as smoothly as it could be with Robert being involved. Still good enough for Aaron, though.

“She’s happy for us!” Now Robert was grinning all over his face. There was no way Aaron could resist his grin without smiling too. He knew, how much Robert loves his sister and what it meant to him.

“Are you surprised?”, Aaron asked. Since Victoria knew he didn´t shot Robert, she was actually quite open about what she thought about them as a couple. She fully supported them. Thank God.

“No, not exactly …” Robert sighed, as he expected a different reaction. But Aaron had no clue which one.

“It´s just … with us being, you know … being us. And me being …” Robert stopped talking and cleared his throat instead. Aaron got the impression his boyfriend needed some time to collect his thoughts. So he decided to go for his breakfast, since his toast just popped out of the toaster. He caught it smoothly, burned his fingers while doing so, and threw the slice of toast with a swear on his plate. He put the fingertips in his mouth, to cool them. As he looked up he noticed that Robert was simply staring at him.

“She thinks we both got a future together. And that we’re actually good for each other.” Robert got his act back together but Aaron could still sense a certain tension in his voice. He understood him. He could feel it, too. There was something really good between them, but there was also this fear to just loose it again. So it was quite nice to hear someone other than them was believing in their relationship. Somehow it made everything more real.

“That you are good for me”, Robert added with a soft smile on his face. It felt like a warm shower washing away his doubts, the fear. Aaron´s heart started to beat faster. He bended down to Robert and kissed him.

“I missed you this morning”, he whispered in his ear, and he really meant it.

“It´s still morning.” Sure as hell Robert needed to make a smartass remark on that, with a big fat grin on his face. Aaron kissed him again.


End file.
